The Fantasy
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: Kagome opened her blue eyes and was greeted by darkness. He watched her silently with his golden eyes, then smirked darkly, "You have arrived, too bad, for now you will remain here for all eternity - unless you catch this Sesshomaru."


**A/N: A totally random idea that came to my head after listening to the song 'The Fantasy' by 30 Second to Mars. A bit twisted, yet exciting at the same time. I have a thing for the wacky and the weird!**

**I am not affiliated with the producers or creators of Inuyasha in any way. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

**

_The Fantasy_**  
**

Kagome opened her blue eyes and was greeted by darkness. She turned around, feeling nothing beside her or even covering her for warmth. She frowned and quickly sat up. There was nothing but darkness. There was no ground, no grass nor any trees, plants or flowers. There was no sky. Everything was a large void of black. Panic overwhelmed her. Wasn't she supposed to be asleep in the clearing of a forest with the rest of her group?

_'This is just a bad dream,' _Kagome told herself as she stood up. She stepped forward, and suddenly it felt like a strong force of gravity gripped onto her. Screaming, she found herself falling down into the never-ending darkness. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, her screaming did not cease. She was falling. She was going to find the ground soon enough. Will she be dead then? Was she going to die a simple death by falling?

Finally she found the end of her fall. Kagome landed on her back. She groaned as pain shot through her body, bit amazingly she still alive and it didn't feel like she has broken any bones. Slowly, she found her bearings and stood back to her feet. Her head was spinning, but other than that she was fine. She scanned her surroundings with her eyes. She was still surrounded by darkness.

Suddenly a door appeared before her and opened. Kagome waited patiently to see what was going to happen, only to come face-to-face with the golden eyes of the one and only, Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't know if she should be relieved or scared.

"Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed, "thank goodness! What's happening? Is this one of Naraku's tricks?"

Sesshomaru did not say anything, instead he stood passively, his eyes calculating, yet seemed to hold a playfulness to them. Kagome shifted uncomfortably on her feet. The way he looked at her...it was frightening.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked hesitantly. Sesshomaru's lips curved into a smirk. Kagome could feel her stomach churning as she watched his expression change right before her. This person could _not _be Sesshomaru. He held the face of a monster clouded with lust and...and something else Kagome could not quite point out. She stepped backwards. This man was not Sesshomaru. This was probably all part of Naraku's plan! It was an illusion! It had to an illusion!

"You have arrived," Sesshomaru stated, "too bad, for now you will remain here for all eternity - unless you catch this Sesshomaru."

Kagome blinked. _Say what? _Catch him? What was this, a game of tag? Kagome wanted to open her mouth to protest, but Sesshomaru had already turned around and was walking towards the door behind him. He disappeared into the darkness, leaving a lost Kagome behind. Almost instantly she found her legs running after him.

* * *

The air was chilly all of a sudden. Kagome shivered and rubbed her arms to create some heat. She glanced around her. The world was still a void of black, but around her she could see plants and trees now. She was in a forest of some sort. She looked up. _The moon_. She could see the moon. Somehow that made her feel relieved. Until the moon suddenly reminded her of the moon on Sesshomaru's forehead.

Kagome felt her stomach churn again. That lustful look he gave her, that dirty gaze that made the very core of her being tremble was etched into her mind like a curse. She was never going to get rid of it. Although she knew she had to - for that man was clearly not the Sesshomaru she knew.

Kagome sensed movement. She quickly spun around and lifted her arm to get her bow and arrow, but only came to realise that she didn't have it with her. She was unarmed. She was unable to defend herself in this unknown territory where a madman was running loose wearing the disguise of Inuyasha's brother.

Bushes rustled and then footsteps became apparent. Kagome stood still, she waited. Finally a human figure came to view. Kagome was shocked to see who it was. She straightened and let her guard fall.

"Master Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed when her eyes landed on the perverted monk. He stood rigid before her, but she was so happy to see him, that she didn't notice his ghost pale skin or his bloodshot eyes. "I am so glad you are safe! I think Naraku got to us! Do you know where the others are?"

Miroku did not move, but he opened his mouth and in a dead voice whispered, "The end is here."

Kagome frowned, and suddenly the wind picked up. Miroku lifted his arm, removed the rosary beads that sealed his Wind Tunnel and then lifted his arm to the heavens. Kagome shrieked for him to stop, but it was too late. The monk merely stood there, swallowing everything around him. Kagome knew she had to get away. She quickly scanned her surroundings, only to spot Sesshomaru watching her curiously.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled, but the daiyoukai disappeared in a flash through another door. Kagome glanced at Miroku, she wanted to help him, but he was beyond stopping now. Kagome allowed her legs to run towards the door after Sesshomaru once more.

* * *

The adrenaline was now pumping through her veins as she ran through a large hallway with endless doors and mirrors. As she ran, her reflection copied her. From her view, it was eerie and Kagome wanted to get out of this strange hallway as soon as possible. She increased her speed.

"Why are you running, Kagome?" a voice asked. Kagome froze, her eyes wide. She knew that voice. Slowly, she turned around to meet her reflection. It was her, yet it wasn't. Kagome swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and lifted her arm. Her reflection did the same.

"Why are you running, Kagome?" her reflection asked her. Why was she running? Shouldn't she be with her friends? Shouldn't she be fighting against this nightmare? Why was she running?

"You are foolish, Kagome," her reflection cackled and suddenly the image warped. Kagome stepped back when her reflection changed into herself dressed in red and white robes. She wore a menacing smile and her eyes twinkled with malice.

"Kikyo..." Kagome breathed, when she realised that the woman in the reflection was not her, but _Kikyo_.

"You are foolish, Kagome," Kikyo repeated. Kagome shook her head. _No!_ She wasn't foolish! Kikyo was merely playing games with her! This was just an illusion!

Kagome continued to step backwards until she picked up her pace. She started running once more, her legs aching in pain as she ran. She ran and ran and ran, while trying to suppress the laughter of Kikyo that echoed through the darkness. Kagome could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks as she continued to run from the woman she was supposedly the reincarnation of.

* * *

The next room was outdoors again. The air was warm and murky. Kagome came to a halt to catch her breath. Kikyo's laughter was long gone. Kagome quickly wiped her face to get rid of the tears and stood up. Before her was a small waterfall, serene and beautiful as it moved naturally. She collapsed beside the rock pool and buried her head underwater. Once she arose, Kagome let out a deep sigh.

She then heard voices. A woman and boy. Kagome looked over her shoulder. Was it yet another illusion to frighten her? She waited, until the two came out into the clearing. One was a woman, dressed in strange black gear. She had wings made of stone on her back and her skin was ghost pale. The other was a boy, who resembled the woman closely, but instead of wings made of stone he had horns on his head. His skin was also ghost pale.

Kagome recognised them both instantly, her eyes not picking up the wings, horns or pale skin, "Sango! Kohaku!"

The siblings quickly averted their gazes to Kagome. They seemed confused for a mere second, then they both grinned.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed as she pulled her friend up and embraced her. Kagome sighed in content. At least Sango and Kohaku were normal.

"Long time no see, Lady Kagome," Kohaku smiled. Kagome wasn't sure how the boy came to call her 'Lady Kagome', but she nodded happily.

"I thought I was going mad!" Kagome stated when the three sat down.

"Mad?" Sango echoed.

"Yes! Sesshomaru has challenged me...I think. And Master Miroku tried to kill me!" Kagome whispered. Sango and Kohaku glanced at each other, then back at Kagome.

"You certainly sound mad to me," Sango pointed out. Kohaku nodded in agreement. Kagome huffed, she knew Sango was joking with her.

"I know," Kagome sighed, "I'm just glad it's all over."

Sango smiled. Kohaku stood up and approached a bush of berried. He knelt down and slowly began to pick some berries for the three of them to eat. Sango mimicked her little brother. Kagome sat still, staring at the waterfall as it moved. She could feel her inner turmoil slowly coming to a rest. The nightmare was finally over. Of course, she was still lost, but now she had Sango to help her. She was no longer alone.

"Sister," Kohaku's voice came from behind Kagome, "do you want one?"

Sango giggled, "Sure, why not?"

A few minutes of silence passed. Kagome was still enjoying the peace of the waterfall until she heard a moan from behind her. Thinking that something has hurt Sango, Kagome quickly turned around to aid her friend, only to see the horrifying image of the two siblings..._kissing_. It was like a pile of rocks came out of nowhere and hit Kagome's head. This wasn't a kiss siblings were supposed to share! Kagome was quickly on her feet. She rubbed her eyes, to ensure she was seeing things. No, they were still kissing. Kagome could feel a sickening feeling in her gut.

Suddenly, she noticed that Sango and Kohaku looked different. It was like her eyes was suddenly opened. They were so inhumanly _pale_. Sango had wings of stone of her back with multiple cracks throughout. Kohaku had horns on top of his head. They weren't _human_! They were not Sango and Kohaku! Kagome didn't know if she should throw up or run.

She decided to run. Her eyes landed on two red doors. Just as she was about to escape through one of them, the door opened and Sesshomaru walked in, then just as quickly he left through the other door. Kagome followed after him.

* * *

She was inside again. The room was small, with a fireplace in the center. The smell of boiling broth filled her nostrils as she came to a standstill. Kagome didn't recognise the room, but she was familiar enough with its layout to know it was a small hut. By the fireplace, sat an elderly man, hunched over and dressed in red robes. Tucked beneath his arm was a sword, that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

One thing she noticed right away was his inhumanly pale skin. He had to be another illusion. She was not going to allow anyone else to brainwash her! She was going to get out of here, even it meant she had to do it alone! She approached the man by the fire and inhaled deeply.

The man must have heard her, or sensed her, for he lifted his head and his golden gaze met her blue eyes. The world froze in that instant. Her breath was completely taken away, her throat dried and her stomach churned wildly. She blinked, but she knew that this wasn't a dream. An illusion, yes, but not a dream. She was seeing it.

"I must be dreaming," the man mumbled, his voice was hoarse with old age. His golden eyes moved from Kagome back to the fire, "For a second there, I thought I saw Kagome."

Kagome felt the tears forming again. He didn't recognise her? He thought _he _was dreaming? She was the one seeing things! This was supposed to be her imagine!

"Hear me out, young one," the man groaned, "I am now a very old man. I've lived for many years, much longer than a human, yet not as long as that of a demon. My life has now come its end, yet I am unable to spend this time with people whom I care about. I have outlived them all."

Kagome choked on her tears as she collapsed beside him. She wanted to grasp his arm and console him, but she knew that this was just an illusion.

"I guess this is my punishment," the man stated.

Kagome looked up at him between her tears, "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha did not budge. He continued staring at the fire.

"You are foolish, Kagome," Kikyo's voice echoed through the hut. Kagome stood up, suddenly very aware. She glanced around her nervously, her heart beating erratically in her chest.

Inuyasha's ears perked up, "Kikyo? Kikyo, my love, is that you?"

"It is I," Kikyo responded, "and that is Kagome. You are foolish, Kagome."

Kagome could feel her head pounding in pain. Inuyasha looked at her bewildered, but he did not move to assist her. Kagome screamed as the pain echoed through her.

"Stop it!" she yelled, "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

"You are foolish, Kagome," Kikyo repeated.

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled loudly and then the world turned black.

* * *

"Your poor thing," a male voice teased. Kagome's eyes shot open. Above her, hovered the face of Sesshomaru, his lips curved into a wicked smirk.

"Where am I?" Kagome demanded, "What do you want from me?"

Sesshomaru's smirk widened, "This Sesshomaru wants nothing...but _you_."

Her heart was beating in her chest, her palms were sweaty...however, she highly doubted this was because of love...these symptoms were not of love or nervousness, but of fear. She was so scared of what this beast-like version of Sesshomaru would do to her.

"Please," Kagome begged, "I want to go home!"

Those same lustful eyes watched her as she gave him a pleading gaze. Sesshomaru groaned in satisfaction.

"That I cannot do," Sesshomaru stated, "for you are now..._mine_."

And then he leaned down and bit her.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shrieked as she sat upright. She was sweating uncontrollably, her heart was racing and her skin was chilled to the bone. She quickly scanned her surroundings, recognising every single detail of the camp they had set up earlier that evening. There were trees, plants, grass and sky. There were stars and clouds. And then there was the moon.

"A dream," Kagome sighed in relief. It was all a _dream. _That wicked Sesshomaru was but a pigment of her imagination. Kagome once more sighed in relief and rubbed the ache on her shoulder. Every time she had a nightmare, the mark on her shoulder would pulsate. She was accustomed to it by now, but this time the pain has increased tenfold. Her skin being chilled wasn't helping with the situation either.

Kagome laid back down, her heart still beating fast, but she was starting to calm down. She curled up into a small ball and stared at the fire that was starting to die down. Before she knew it, tears were rolling down her cheeks. She felt so alone. So lost. It was a frightening nightmare - just what possessed her mind to dream about all of that?

Kagome was shaken from her reverie when something soft and warm wrapped around her. She gasped and quickly sat up, only to be gently pushed down again.

"Shh," a familiar voice hushed, "calm yourself, mate."

Kagome could feel herself relax almost instantly, the pain on her shoulder lessened greatly too.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, careful not to awaken anyone else.

"Hm?" was the only response she received.

"You're not a psycho deep down, are you?" Kagome asked.

"This Sesshomaru is not sure what this 'psycho' is that you are referring to," Sesshomaru stated, "the previous time you used this 'psycho' phrase, you directed it towards a serial killer."

Kagome giggled softly, "It can be a lot of things. You know what? Never mind. Forget I asked anything."

"Hn."

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch.

"What does 'hn' mean anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She snuggled into Sesshomaru's pelt, glad that his warmth radiated from it. The pain on her shoulder that came from his mark was gone now since he was in her presence. Kagome closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. She felt much better.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered.

"Hm?"

"Will you stay with me?" Kagome asked.

"Stupid question, mate."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I mean now. Here. Lie down with me. Hold me."

"Hn."

Kagome wondered if he was going to comply or not, but her thinking ceased when she felt his pelt moving. Sesshomaru lay down beside her, wrapping the pelt around them both and he pulled her against his chest. His warmth radiated around her as he held her tightly. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, mate."

Kagome yawned and then closed her eyes. During her dream she had been asleep the whole time, yet it felt like she had been battling it in real life. She was exhausted.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through Kagome's dark hair. He knew that the demon slayer and monk was awake, clearly listening in on the two's conversation, but he knew they won't disturb or share it elsewhere. They probably awoke when Kagome did screaming and was just making sure she was alright.

"I love you too," Sesshomaru whispered. He didn't say it very often, since it was against his principles, but his mate was awoken from a nightmare, she deserved some pampering for what she had to endure.

"You sure you're not a psycho?" Kagome asked.

"Just sleep, mate," Sesshomaru sighed, "This Sesshomaru is not a 'psycho'...whatever 'psycho' may be."

"Good," Kagome yawned, "just testing."


End file.
